1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for the dosed introduction of fine-particulate material into a reactor vessel, comprising a fluidized bed sluice, into which a material supply means enters from above and into which a gas duct feeding a fluidization gas runs in the lower end region thereof and which includes an overflow tube for conveying on the fine-particulate material, as well as to a plant including an arrangement of this type and a method of operating this arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement of the aforementioned type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,205. This arrangement features a central tube, from which a plurality of overflow tubes lead to charging points distributed over the cross section of the reactor vessel. The central tube, together with the overflow tubes, is arranged inside the reactor vessel in a way that it can be turned in order to ensure a uniform distribution of the fine-particulate material in the reactor vessel. The arrangement inside the reactor vessel is required for turning the overflow tubes but causes heavy wearing-out of the turning mechanism and of the seals, particularly if the reactor vessel is used for reactions taking place at higher temperatures and if violent gas flows occur.
The known arrangement has the disadvantage that the fine-particulate material can be fed into the reactor vessel only uniformly distributed over the cross section but not specifically to certain charging points or charging zones.